What the hell Peter?
by Love-Books99
Summary: Peter grows bored of being all alone in the house and decides to go out and finds something interesting. And when Ezra, Jack, and Alice come back from a business trip to find Peters new discovery, all hell breaks loose. (Sorry i'm bad at summary's) Also i'm adding a few of my own characters :)
1. Chapter 1

He was bored. Usually reading a book or taking a nice long walk would satisfy the boredom. But right now, nothing could soothe the boredom. The house was eerily silent. Ezra, Jack, and Alice had been on a business trip and after Milo and Bobby broke up, Milo decided he wanted to go to culinary school, so he doesn't come except for holidays.

Peter had never really been a fan of the "party" scene, but tonight he was up for anything. So he decided to go to the vampire club for a while.

When he arrived at the club the sound of hearts racing and music pounding filled his ears. The smell of blood and sweat filled his nose. He just then realized he hadn't eaten in quite a while, so he ventured off to one of the back rooms. Usually a blood whore would be waiting back there.

He carefully opened the door and the smell of blood immediately hit him. As he walked further into the room he saw a dainty figure crumpled on the bed. The girl had blood dripping down her neck and onto her dirty white tank top and her bleach blonde hair. Peters hunger was exchanged for worry. He placed his head to the girl's chest to find the smallest beat of her heart. He slid his arms under her legs and around her back and rushed her out of the club, getting many strange looks. When he got home he searched for the blood and transfusion tools.

He finished the blood transfusion. Now all he had to do was wait for her to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the second chapter to "What The Hell Peter" it might take me a while to get a third chapter up because i'm kind of having writers block. Also this is my first FanFiction so please comment anything that i need to improve on. **

After waiting for what seemed like forever, the girl woke up.

She was lying on Peter's bed, tangled in blankets, and Peter was sitting in the chair in the corner. He sees the girl move out of the corner of his eye; he goes over to see if she is ready to wake up.

"Um… Hey, are you awake yet?" Peter said and carefully poked the girl. Her eyes begin to flutter. Finally they shoot open and next thing Peter knows, her fist is slamming into his jaw.

"Who the hell are you, creep?" She screams and crawls to the corner of the bed.

"I… um… I'm Peter." He said carefully.

"And, Peter, why am I here?"

"Well, I found you. You were losing a lot of blood. If I didn't do something you would have died."

"I got carried away again. Didn't I?" She mumbled to herself.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a bad habit of getting carried away at the club. This isn't the first time this has happened, though it is the worst." She looked up at him with vibrant blue eyes. "So you must be a vampire then to have found me at the club."

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"Well Peter, it's very nice to meet you and I am grateful for what you did. I'm Luna, by the way." She smiled.

"Luna. What an unusual name." Peter said.

"My parents were really into drugs and the hippie lifestyle. So that explains the name. It also explains why they died." Peter gave her a confused look and she sighed and continued. "They over dosed, and left me to fend for myself. I've been on my own since I was 10."

"Huh." Was all Peter could think to say.

"Sorry to unload that on you." Luna said playing with her long blonde hair. She grabbed a piece that was hard with her dried blood. "Ugh gross! Do you mind if I wash up? I'm kind of covered in blood."

"Yeah, no problem, the bathroom is just down the hall and there's a towel in there." Peter said walking toward the bathroom.

"Can I have a change of clothes as well? I don't this would be the cleanest thing to change into." She looked down at her skin-tight white dress, partially splattered with blood. Peter's heart began to race, and he wondered why.

"Oh yeah of course. Maybe Alice has something that would fit you." He walked into Alice and Jack's room and started to rummage through the drawers'.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's Alice?" She asked, her voice sounding concerned and her heart beat quickening.

Peter laughed and said, "My brother's girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Here I found some sweatpants and a tank top that look like they would fit you. You can go shower and I'll go to the store to get you some food. Blood loss makes people really hungry." He said walking down the stairs.

"Hey Peter?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks."

And with that, Luna headed into the bathroom and Peter walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

When Peter got home he found Luna digging through the refrigerator. "Peter? Is that you?" she yelled not realizing he was standing right there.

"Um, yeah. It's me. What are you doing?" He said.

"Trying to find some damn food; i'm starving." She said giving up her search and closing the refrigerator door.

"Vampires don't eat food. But i did buy some when you were showering." He placed the multiple grocery bags on the island and she dove right into them. she picked up the family sized bag of Cheetos and her face lit up. "CHEETOS! I love these things!"

"How do you think you are going the stay here for? Do you have any where else you could be or..." Peter trailed off, feeling awkward for one of the first times in his life. He looked up to see that Luna had stopped eating, and her blue eyes were sad.

"Oh. I get it. You want me out of your hair. I understand. I could just go back to where i was staying before. No big deal." She started to walk away when Peter grabbed her arm and said, "Where were you staying before?"

"i would sometimes break into the stores down the street, but they eventually found out and i resorted to staying at the club as late as i could."

Peter felt bad for Luna. But it wasn't just that. He felt connected with her, drawn to her. He didn't understand it. "You can stay here. I can set up a place for you where ever you want. Within reason. Just please, when my brothers and Alice some home, let me explain why you are staying here. Okay?"

Luna squealed and ran over to Peter and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you so much." She smelled good. Like vanilla, and raspberry. He could feel her racing heart against his chest and it made him hungry.

He pushed her away quickly and said, "So um, i'm going to go get a place ready for you to stay for now and we will find a more permanent place later." and he went upstairs.

Peter got Luna all settled, and after that, the next few days seemed to blur together. Peter really enjoyed Luna's company and thought she was really easy to talk to. After a week of Luna living with Peter, they had already grown close.

"Hey Luna, do you want to play Rockband?" Peter asked.

"Sure! Maybe you'll beat me this time." She elbowed him in the chest. "But I seriously doubt it." She smiled. Peter loved her smile, and she seemed to be doing it a lot more lately.

They played a few rounds of Rockband and Peter beat her twice. Luna had gotten nervous and scared and Peter could hear her hear racing and her blood pumping through her veins. He could smell the crimson happiness flowing through her body. He couldn't resist any longer. He sped over to her and pinned her to the couch.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Luna asked, sounding startled. Peter couldn't answer, he couldn't even think about anything that wasn't her blood. He needed it. He lowered his head down to her neck and sank his teeth into the soft, porcelain flesh. Luna screamed more out of surprise than pain. Her blood poured over his tongue and down his throat. His thirst was quenched but he couldn't stop. He heard a door shut and footsteps, but he still couldn't stop. He didn't have any will power. peter felt strong hands shake him and pull him off of her ad throw him to the ground. He finally realized that it was Ezra.

All of the commotion ended when they knew that Luna didn't lose as much blood as they had thought. But they were all still royally pissed at Peter.

"Alright. I'm going to try to be reasonable about this." Ezra sounded more calm than he should be. "What the hell Peter?"

"I saved her at the club. She was a blood whore and she was about to die but i gave her a blood transfusion and she ended up being alright. She didnt have anywhere to stay and i really liked her company so i told her she could stay here. Her blood was too tempting." Peter said.

"She has no where else to go?" Ezra said thoughtfully.

"No Ezra. You cant possibly think that letting her stay is a good idea." Jack chimed in.

"Jack, she has no where to go. And Peter likes her so she can keep him company. Plus aren't you always saying i could use a nice non vampire friend who is a girl? I think this could be fun." Alice said.

"Fine. Alright. Let the girl stay." Jack said, giving up.

"Thanks." Peter said and got up to go see Luna in the kitchen.

She was sitting on the island, her blonde hair shining in the light and falling in her face.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Hi." She didnt look at him.

"You can stay here." He startled her and she jumped. "If you want to."

"Really? I can?" Her head shot up and he eyes sparkled with happiness. "I would love to."

A long silence settled over the kitchen, but Luna decided to break it. "I'm alright you know. You didn't take much blood. Remember how you found me at the club?" remembering the way she looked was painful for Peter. "Well the guy who did that... you aren't anything like him. So thanks for not killing me." She walked over to him and lightly touched her lips to his. She retreated before he could react and said, "Yeah. Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really have nooo idea where this is going... like honestly im winging this so i really hope this turns out good! Comment and review for me please and thank you!**

Luna started to walk up stairs when she ran into Jack. Luna knew that he didn't like her all that much but she figured she might as well say hello.

"Hey. You're Peters brother right?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." Jack said looking her right in the eye.

"Why don't you like me?" Luna asked.

"It's not that I don't like you it's just my brother isn't exactly the best person to be hanging around. He can't really control himself and, since you're human, he is more tempted around you. So please, for your sake, be careful." Jack started to walk away but Luna grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "Peter found me in bad condition. I barely had any blood left in me. Every time I bring it up he seems uncomfortable and tries to change the subject as soon as possible. I don't think he wants to see me like the again, and if he does do something like that to me I get the feeling he would be disappointed in himself. So don't worry about him. He has better control than you think." Luna walked into her room and sat on her neatly made black bed.

"Great job Luna." She said to herself. "Be a know-it-all that will totally get them to like you." She shoved her face into the big fluffy pillow and sighed. She never was all that great at making friends.

Luna didn't remember falling asleep, but when she woke up the sun was shining through her half open shade. "God I hate mornings." She mumbled and slowly got out of bed. She looked in the mirror and saw a horror. Her blonde hair was knotted and frizzy, her tank top was hanging off her shoulder revealing more of her pale skin, and her eyes were surrounded by shades of purple and black.

She stared at herself for a while, trying to wake up. After getting bored of staring at her gross face she looked around her floor to find her bra. When she did she quickly put in on and threw on a sweatshirt that peter had given her and walked out of her room. Not surprisingly she was the only one awake, but considering that she lived with a bunch of vampires, she figured it was normal.

Luna made her way to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat before she left. She remember Peter telling her that he had bought her some bagels, so she grabbed one a slapped some butter on it. When she finished eating, she hastily ran back up stairs and put on the only decent thing she could wear, he skin tight white dress that she wore to the club the night that all of this happened. If you looked hard enough you could see the faint stains of blood that didn't come off when Peter bleached it for her.

She threw the dress on and some flip flops that she took out of Alice's closet. On her way out the door she grabbed her purse, the keys to someone's car and looked in the mirror. He hair was now thrown up in a messy bun and her eyes were now back to the normal pale look they usually had. With one final look she walked out the door and into the garage where she found many fancy cars. When she clicked the unlock button on the set of keys she was surprised to see that her ride was a Lamborghini.

She was excited to drive such a fancy car; she rushed over to it and sat in the amazingly amazing seats. "This car is way too freaking cool!" She exclaimed and started the engine. She pulled out of the garage and sped off to the nearest mall.

She hadn't been to the mall in months, because she was trying to save up her money to buy a car so that she could just sleep in that, but she needed clothes. She's not going to borrow Alice's forever. Plus she needed to look hot; her new vampire family was extremely attractive and she needed to looks good standing next to them.

She pretty much raided every store in the mall form Victoria secret and forever 21 to Hot Topic and Barnes and Noble. The car was filled with bags of clothes and books and even the occasional video game for her a Peter to play.

When she walked in the door with her hands full, she saw Peter rush towards her with a worried look on his face. "Where the hell were you?" Peter yelled.

Luna was shocked. She didn't expect him to yell at her like this. "I just went to the mall to buy some clothes so I don't have to borrow Alice's anymore. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal? I was worried sick! I woke up early so that I could make sure that you were all right but when I checked your room you were gone!" He yelled again.

"I'm sorry. I just thought-" She didn't get to finish before Peter started yelling again. "And how did you even get to the mall!?"

"Oh I took the Lamborghini. I just grabbed some keys." Luna pushed past Peter and walked up the stairs to her room to put her stuff in there. When she turned around to head back downstairs she was surprised to see Peter standing in her doorway. His green eyes seemed to look right through her and his hair shined from the slight sliver of light coming from the window.

"I'm sorry. I over reacted. I just got really worried. I don't want you to leave without saying goodbye." He smiled and it seemed to light up the entire room. Luna's heart raced, she didn't know why but she could tell that Peter heard it. "I know I should have left a note or something but I'm so used to living on my own so I didn't think that anyone would worry. My bad." She walked over to Peter and tried to get through the door, but instead of moving out of her way he moved so that he blocked to door way. Luna slammed her shoulder into his chest in an attempt to break trough, but Peter just wrapped his arms around her and held her. Luna was confused. She didn't take Peter to be an affectionate person but the hug felt warm and loving. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and returned the hug. "Thanks for taking me under your wing. I really appreciate it and if there is any way for me to repay you please let me know." Luna said, letting go of Peter and looking him in the eye. "Oh there is a way you could repay me, but I don't think everyone would approve of it." Peter said with a devilish smile and he left the room.

Luna started to unpack all of her new clothes and put them in her dresser. It felt weird putting her clothes in something other than a book bag. Ever since she was 14 she had stored her small amount of clothes in the book bag that she carried with her whenever she was on the road. It felt nice, knowing that she had a warm bed to come home to. Luna smiled to herself and threw on the new sweatpants a t-shirt she bought and Peters sweatshirt on over that. She grabbed Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 and ran downstairs to see if anyone wanted to play. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard yelling and stopped to listen. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she just couldn't help it.

"Peter what is it about her?" She heard Jack ask.

"I don't know she's different, she just gets me." Peter replied.

"Just gets you? You aren't in some romance novel, that's not an excuse. She is going to get herself killed living here and you know it. I saw how you were the other night. You were so close and so tempted and you would have drained her dry if we hadn't stopped you." Jack said.

"Jack calm down. Peter just has a new friend, nothing more." Alice said. "It actually kind of reminds me of us when we first started to hang out. It's cute how he likes her, alright. So please just let him have his fun."

"It sounds reasonable coming from you." Jack said sweetly. "I will be watching you Peter so you better not hurt that girl."

"Understood." Peter said. Luna heard Alice and Jack walking towards her so she started to make it seem like she just came downstairs and surprisingly it worked and they just smiled and went upstairs. Luna made her way to the living room to find Peter reading.

"Hey." Luna said, leaning against the wall.

Peter looked up from his book and smiled. "Hey"

"I bought a video game today. You want to play it?" Luna handed the game to Peter and his face lit up. "Sure." He said and they got comfortable on the couch and played for hours.

They took a few snack breaks where Peter just watched Luna eat. Eventually Luna got tired and had to say goodnight to Peter. When she got up to her bedroom she found Alice sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked, confused.

"I wanted to talk to you." Alice said patting the bed next to her. "You know in was meant for Peter. Our blood reacted to each other and that meant that we were supposed to get married and live eternity together." Her voice sounded flat and sad.

"Then how did you end up with Jack?" Luna questioned.

"Jack saved my life and that's how we met. We were really good friends and he fell in love with me. That wasn't supposed to happen because I was meant for Peter, but Peter didn't want to want me. It broke my heart that he didn't want me but Jack was there and helped me through it. So Jack and I started to hang out more and more and eventually I fell in love with him. Though my blood wanted Peter, my body wanted jack."

"I see. So you just stopped feeling for Peter?" She didn't know you could do that, just flip a switch and stop loving someone.

"Not exactly. Jack turned me and that severed the bond that Peter and I have. I still feel for Peter, but it's not a relationship love it's more of a friend love." She smiled.

"I don't understand why you are telling me this."

"I want you to know how Peter is. He really is nice and sweet, but he has been through a lot and he can be violent and rude. He can really break a heart too." Alice got up and started to walk to the door, but she stopped and turned around and said, "I see how he looks at you, you know. He really likes you. Though your blood is not reacting, I think it could and he could finally have a perfect match." Luna smiled at the thought. "Listen to me. I sound like Mae and Ezra; filled with knowledge and love. We should have a girl's night one night. I haven't had a girl my age around for a while and I think it would be a blast!"And with that, she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna woke up to someone knocking at her door. She slowly lifted her head from her pillow and looked at the clock. It read 9:47. Whoever was knocking at her had become impatient and just barged right in. She was surprised to see that it was Alice, and she had a huge smile on her face. "Morning sunshine!" She said cheerfully. "You better have a damn good reason for waking me up this early." Luna said, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"I do actually. We are going to have a double date day!" Alice cheered.

"A what?" Luna asked feeling confused.

"Me, you, Jack, and Peter are all going out to do some stuff today."

"Oh." Luna really didn't understand why she had to be a part of it but she still thought that it might be interesting. "How is it that you're the vampire and yet you are up earlier than I am when you usually live at night?"

"I don't know." Alice grabbed Luna's arm and started to drag her down the stairs and to the kitchen. When Peter and Jack saw Luna their eyes widened. "What are you two staring at?" Alice asked and looked back at Luna who was standing there in a baggy t-shirt and lacy boy short underwear. Her hair still looked perfect though she had slept on it and her pale porcelain skin was flawless. Alice immediately spring into jealousy and walked over to Jack and held onto his arm, until she realized that she did just drag Luna down to the kitchen without letting her change. "Sorry. I didn't realize what you were wearing when I dragged you out of bed."

"It's fine." Luna shrugged and grabbed a bowl and some milk and cereal. "I don't really care."

"I don't care either." Peter said, only half joking. Luna looked at him and smiled and he walked over to her a put his arm around her waist. Luna looked at him, raised one eyebrow and brushed his arm off.

"Damn Peter, what's with your sudden change in mood?" Alice said. "You literally hated having feelings for me and now you are all over her. Not that I'm complaining but it's kind of weird."

"Must you bring that up every fucking time Alice?" Peter yelled. "Yes I loved you more than anything and you didn't love me back and you chose Jack. But I'm trying to get over that! Can't you just let me try?" Peter was now out of breath from yelling. Luna walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. She didn't understand what this argument was about but she didn't like to see people fight. "So what about this double date plan thing? Where are we going?" Luna asked Alice trying to lighten the mood.

"I was hoping we could go to the club, if that's cool with you Luna." Alice said.

"Yeah, I miss going there." Luna said happily. Peter flinched as he remembered how he found Luna. He never wanted to see her like that again.

"Alright then, let's go get ready Luna." Alice said.

"Can I finish eating first? I am really hungry." Luna said. "Plus we should go like later so it's more fun."

"I agree with that." Jack chimed in. "But I don't think it's a good idea to bring a human there. Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah but I mean Luna can take care of herself." Peter said gesturing to Luna.

"Plus I have been there before and the people there know me so I'm good." Luna stated. "Wait, what happened last time?"

Alice and Jack exchanged worried looks and then sighed. "Well," Alice started, "I almost got killed multiple times and everyone looked at me like i was a bloody, juicy steak."

Luna's blue eyes widened. "But the people who almost killed us, well lets just say they wont bother us anymore." Alice said quickly when she saw the look on Luna's face.

"Well... um that's good, i guess. Well i'm done eating. I dont know if you guys wanted to do something before going to the club or..." Luna trailed off.

"Alice and i need to go on a blood run buy you guys can hang out while we are gone so i guess you and Peter can just hang out until we get back." Jack said.

"Can i come on the blood run? I havent been on one in a while and i actually kind of miss the blood bank." Peter wasnt the best liar and when he lied Jack and Alice always knew. So they knew that Peter didnt really want to go with them, he just didnt want to be left alone with Luna again. "Alright but you are driving, Peter." Jack said as he made his way to the door to the garage. He turned around and grabbed Alice's hand and looked up at Luna, "I'm sure you can entertain yourself while we're gone, right Luna?" Jack smirked and walked out the door followed by Peter who gave her an awkward wave goodbye. "Yeah, sure, i can totally find something to do in a giant rich person house." Luna smiled and ran upstairs.

Peter, Alice, and Jack were gone and Ezra had left to go on another work trip thing. She heard them talking about a Mae but she never met her and didnt know who she was and she didnt want to pry so she never asked.

She was all alone. All alone in that big house. Oh all the fun things she could do.


End file.
